Special Attack
Speciale aanvallen zijn aanvallen die iets anders doen dan de normale aanval van dat wapen. Speciale aanvallen zijn meestal van dragon wapens, maar sommige wapens andere wapens hebben ook een speciale aanval, zoals de rune throwing axe. De meeste speciale aanvallen hebben een balkje in het aanval type scherm (de gekruisde zwaarden). Als er op dit balkje geklikt word zal het wapen een speciale aanval uitvoeren, ieder wapen gebruikt een verschillend percentage van het speciale aanval balkje, dus sommige aanvallen kunnen 2, 3 of 4 keer achter elkaar worden gedaan. Het speciale aanval balkje word automatisch herladen. Melee wapens Dragon Dagger :Puncture. 2 snelle aanvallen met toegenomen aanval (attack) en kracht (strength). ::25% balkje. De Dragon Dagger is het meest voorkomende wapen dat word gebruikt bij PKen (player killen, spelers doden) in de P2P werelden, dit is omdat het wapen 2 keer snel achter elkaar raakt en omdat het maar 25% van je balkje leeghaald, dus je kan in 4 aanvallen 8 keer raken. Dit wapen kan makkelijk 50 (dubbel 25) raken als je de speciale aanval gebruikt en je kracht (strength) level hoog genoeg is. En als dat de vijand niet dood kan hij ook nog vergiftigd raken omdat het mogelijk is een dragon Dagger te vergiftigen. Dragon Scimitar :Sever. Deze speciale aanval is meer gericht en er is een kans dat de prayer van je tegenstander vor 5 seconden uitvalt. ::55% balkje. Dragon Longsword :Cleave. 1 Aanval met een toegenomen aanval en kracht. ::25% balkje. Dragon Mace :Shatter. Toegenomen kracht en afgenomen aanval voor 1 aanval. ::25% balkje. De toegenomen kracht is sterker dan die van de Dragon Longsword, het enige nadeel van de mace is dat de aanval wel voor 1 aanval afneemd Dragon Battleaxe :Rampage. Je stats veranderen tijdelijk zo: :Strength +20% :Attack -10% :Defence -10% :Ranged -10% :Magic -10% ::100% balkje. Deze speciale aanval word meestal voor de strijd uitgevoerd omdat de stat veranderingen ook in het gevecht tellen. Dragon Spear :Shove. Verlamd je tegenstander voor 4 seconden en het duwt je tegenstander in plaats van je af. ::25% balkje. Dit wapen kan vergiftigd worden. Dragon Halberd :Sweep. Een erg sterke aanval. Vijanden die meer dan 1 plek innemen worden 2 keer geraakt en in multi vecht zones kunnen er meerdere vijanden worden geraakt. ::30% balkje. Dragon Axe :Clobber. Verlaagd de verdediging (defence) en magie (magic) van je tegenstander met het aantal schade dat je tegenstander is toegebracht. Stel je raakt 10, dan word de verdediging en magie van je vijand met 10 verlaagd. (Zie Seercull Bow) ::100% balkje. Dragon Two-Handed Sword :Powerstab. Verwond alle vijanden die om je heen staan. ::60% balkje.lol Abyssal Whip :Energy Drain. Meer gericht en kan 10% van je tegenstanders ren energie naar jou overplaatsen. Dit energie zuigen werkt alleen op spelers. ::50% balkje. Granite Maul :Quick Smash. Meteen een aanval, zelfs als je net al een aanval hebt uitgevoerd. ::50% balkje. Excalibur :Sanctuary. Je roept uit "For Camelot" en je verdediging (defence) neemt toe met 10%. ::100% balkje. Darklight :Weaken. Verlaagd tijdelijk de aanval (attack), kracht (strength) en verdediging (defence) met 5%, bij demonen verlaagd het met 10%. ::50% balkje. Rune Claws :Impale. Langzamer dan normaal maar je kracht (strength) en aanval (attack) neemt met die aanval toe. ::25% balkje. Rod Of Ivandis :Retainer. Neem een Vampyre Juvinate dat minder dan de helft levenspunten heeft. ::10% balkje. Het heeft 10 ladingen voor het word vernietigd. Bone Dagger :Backstab. Verlaagd de verdediging (defence) van een tegenstander met het aantal dat is geraakt. De doelgerichtheid neemt heel erg toe als de vijand de aanval niet verwacht. ::80% balkje. Dit wapen kan vergiftigd worden. Barrelchest Anchor :Sunder. Deze aanval verdubbeld je kans op raken. Een succesvolle aanval zal de verdediging (defence), aanval (attack), ranged of magie (magic) van je tegenstander met 10% van de toegebrachte schade verlagen. ::50% balkje. Brine Sabre :Liquefy. Deze speciale aanval is alleen bruikbaar onderwater. Het verdubbeld de kans op raken, en een kwart van de toegebrachte schade word bij je kracht (strength), aanval (attack) en verdediging (defence) toegevoegd. ::80% balkje. Ancient Mace :Favour of the War God. Raakt door Protect from Melee, zuigt de prayer van de tegenstander met de toegbrachte schade en deze schade word bij de aanvaller opgeteld. ::100% balkje. Ranged wapens Magic Shortbow :Snap Shot. 2 pijlen worden snel na elkaar afgevuurd met een lagere doelgerichtheid. ::55% balkje. Magic Longbow/ Magic Composite Bow :Power Shot. Een doelgericht en krachtig schot dat vrijwel altijd schade toebrengt. ::55% balkje. Rune Throwing Axe :Chain Hit. Kaatst tussen vijanden in een multi vecht zone. ::10% balkje per hit Seercull :SoulShot. Verlaagd het magie (magic) level van je tegenstander met de toegebrachte schade. ::100% balkje. Dorgeshuun Crossbow :Snipe. Verlaagd de vijandelijke verdediging (defence) met de toegebrachte schade. De doelgerichtheid neem zeer toe als de vijand de aanval niet ziet aankomen. ::80% balkje. Betoverde bolts Betoverde bolts hebben een speciale aanval die soms voorkomt, deze aanval is verschillend per soort bolt. Het is ongeveer hetzelfde als de Barrows speciale aanvallen. Voor meer informatie over betoverde bolts bekijk alstublieft onze Magic guide. Barrows Hoofd artikel: Barrows uitrusting Dit is een lijst van speciale aanvallen die iedere set Barrows bepansering geeft, deze speciale aanvallen komen soms voor maar ze komen alleen vor als je de gehele set draagt: ''Ahrim the Blighted'' :Blighted Aura Set - Ahrim's Hood, Ahrim's Robe Top, Ahrim's Robe Skirt, Ahrim's Staff ::Rakende magische aanvallen hebben een kans de kracht (strength) van de vijand te verlagen. ''Karil the Tainted'' :Tainted Shot Set - Karil's Coif, Karil's Leathertop, Karil's Leatherskirt, Karil's Crossbow ::Schadende boog aanvallen hebben een kans het agility level van een vijand te verlagen met 20%. ''Torag the Corrupted'' :Corruption Set - Torag's Helm, Torag's Platebody, Torag's Platelegs, Torag's Hammers ::Schadende aanvallen hebben een kans de ren energie van de vijand te verlagen met 20%. ''Verac the Defiled'' :Defiler Set - Verac's Helm, Verac's Brassard, Verac's Plateskirt, Verac's Flail ::Melee attacks have a chance to ignore the opponent's defence provided by their armour. ::Een aanval heeft een kans de prayer en bepansering van de tegenstander te negeren. ''Guthan the Infested'' :Infestation Set - Guthan's Helm, Guthan's Platebody, Guthan's Chainskirt, Guthan's Warspear ::Aanvallen hebben de kans de geschade levenspunten bij je eigen levenspunten op te tellen. ''Dharok the Wretched'' :Wretched Strength Set - Dharok's Helm, Dharok's Platebody, Dharok's Platelegs, Dharok's Greataxe ::De kracht (strength) van de Dharok-drager neemt toe als de levenspunten (hitpoints) dalen, als de levenspunten weer stijgen neemt de kracht bonus weer af. Als je levenspunten beneden 10% valt word je kracht verdubbeld. blabla